


Forget The Conversation. Let's Smooch

by The_Bentley



Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: “Huh?  Oh, yeah.  We have been having nice weather lately,” Crowley replied distractedly, now watching other parts of Aziraphale rather than listening.  He had moved on to gazing at Aziraphale’s perfectly plump hands moving rhythmically in time with his speech, trusting the sunglasses hid his eyes enough Aziraphale didn’t notice he wasn’t making eye contact.Crowley is not paying attention to what Aziraphale is saying.  He would rather be kissing him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861126
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Forget The Conversation. Let's Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> For Kisses Bingo first call: Deep Kisses

They stood together under the compass of the bookshop, Crowley hesitant to leave after their lunch date and Aziraphale just as reluctant to let him go. The two engaged in light conversation, talking of nothing at all in hopes that it would stretch out the time they spent in each other’s company. But Crowley was focused way more on Aziraphale’s luscious lips than he was on the mundane words coming out of them.

“What’s wrong?” a flustered Aziraphale asked after a while. “You seem not to be paying attention.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. We have been having nice weather lately,” Crowley replied distractedly, now watching other parts of Aziraphale rather than listening. He had moved on to gazing at Aziraphale’s perfectly plump hands moving rhythmically in time with his speech, trusting the sunglasses hid his eyes enough Aziraphale didn’t notice he wasn’t making eye contact.

“I wasn’t speaking of the weather. Oh, dear . . . was I boring you? I’m . . .”

“I want to kiss you,” Crowley suddenly blurted out before turning a deep shade of red and feeling like he should just slither back to the Bentley then speed away to find some hole to hide in until the embarrassment disappeared. Instead, he gathered enough courage to keep moving forward. “We haven’t since . . . well, that one time . . . and it felt so wonderful.”

“Then kiss me. We don’t need to worry now, my dear. As you’ve said . . . we’re on our own side.” Aziraphale gave him a sad smile as if he still held on to a small wish that Heaven would want him back.

Nervously putting his hands on the sides of Aziraphale’s face, Crowley leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. As he felt the angel’s arms encircle his chest, he moved down further, placing one on his cheek before he brought his mouth over near Aziraphale’s ear.

“I want to taste you,” he whispered as he slid his hands around Aziraphale’s waist and pulled him in. 

Only then did he target those lips that held so much longing for him. Starting timidly, the demon touched his mouth to his partner’s, tenderly placing a peck on his bottom lip while making eye contact the best he could at such an incredibly close distance. Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat as Crowley grew bolder and his kissing gained momentum.

Aziraphale turned his head to one side, encouraging Crowley to keep the smooching up. Although he didn’t say anything about it, he had longed for this moment as much as the demon did and he was determined to make it last. Deciding it was do-or-die, he made the next move – opening his mouth to invite Crowley in. The minute twitch of Crowley’s stance told Aziraphale he was surprised by the angel’s sudden directness. Aziraphale allowed himself a silent chuckle inside his head. Crowley was not the only one here who could be forward when he desired it.

What he wasn’t expecting was how it felt to have the tip of another’s tongue tentatively probing away at his, thrusting in slightly to touch it gently before pulling back just a little, then making another attempt at exploration. Soft and breathy it felt. Tender yet passionate. Poking out his own tongue, Aziraphale made some explorations of his own. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s tongue against his own - quick, electric and delicate. He had no explanations for the emotions playfully bouncing around inside his heart as they deeply kissed; all he knew was that they were positive and they were born of the love Aziraphale had for him. Clutching on tighter, he thrust his tongue deeper, with more passion. It was odd how such a strange action could be desirable and bring on such strong feelings.

Aziraphale tilted his head even more, allowing Crowley further access which he gladly accepted, taking his kiss deeper into Aziraphale’s mouth. Like statues they stood still under the light of the dome above them, only their mouths moving as they saw the kiss through to completion. Slowly the exploration of each other’s taste came to a halt as the tongue thrusts turned gentle, finally ending when they separated, smiling and elated at that show of love. 

A loving kiss might seem a small thing, but when one loved another who was forbidden to love and lived in fear of being discovered because of that, even the simplest displays of affection were something to be celebrated once one was finally free to act.

“How was that?” asked Aziraphale with a breathy voice.

“Wow . . .” Crowley’s brain had quit working. If this was a dream, may he never again awaken.

“Come.” Aziraphale took his hand to lead him to the ancient couch in the office.

They had barely collapsed upon it before the displays of affection began anew, the snogging continuing for a good portion of the afternoon. 


End file.
